


I’ll be home for Christmas

by rjjemilyw83



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Jemily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjjemilyw83/pseuds/rjjemilyw83
Summary: A Jemily Christmas shortShort #1
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 23





	I’ll be home for Christmas

I’ll be home for Christmas

Emily hummed to herself as she walked inside the John F. Kennedy airport of Queens, New York. She was headed back to her home in Virginia but more specifically, she was headed back to her family, the team and the beautiful blonde woman she was proud to call her girlfriend. She smiled at the thought of getting to spend her holiday weekend with the love of her life once again as well as Henry who got to stay with them this year for Christmas. Emily spoiled the kid and knew it but didn’t care and neither did JJ. 

She walked up to the counter and presented her ticket, “hi, I’m on my way back to Virginia. Could you tell me where to board, please?” 

The woman typed into her computer before looking back up at Emily, who was picking nervously at her nails. “Sorry ma’am. That flight has been delayed due to inclement weather in Virginia.” 

Emily scratched the back of her head and shifted her weight to the opposite side “But, uhm, tomorrow is Christmas. How much has it been delayed by?” 

With a few clicks, the lady found out when the flight was expected to leave and looked up with a slight grimace. “Uh, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it seems that they won’t be ready until after the holidays.” 

Emily sighed and thanked the lady as she walked over to the doors to exit the airport. She took notice of the white flurries that had begun to float around her and groaned. She knew now that she was going to have to tell JJ and that the woman was going to be very happy. She sat down at a bench that was covered by an awning, a small sigh escaped her lips as she pulled her phone out and dialed a number she knew by heart. 

JJ was dancing around the kitchen with Henry as they made some cookies shaped like snowmen and christmas trees, she heard her phone ring in the living room and skipped over to it. “Henry just star icing the cookies, I will be back in a second.” Henry had nodded and began icing them. JJ answered her phone with a smile “Hey beautiful, what time is your flight?” 

Emily took a deep breath and then cleared her throat “Hey love, uhm. Well. I have some bad news. My flight got delayed. It's snowing here. Is it snowing there?” 

JJ felt her heart drop slightly as she moved out of earshot of Henry, she knew if he heard he would be upset. She went into the bedroom and sat on the bed. “Uh yeah it's been snowing all day but I didn’t realize there was as much as I guess there is. How much did it delay? Will you be home tomorrow instead of tonight?” 

Emily stood and shivered slightly “No baby...they said it would be the day after. I’m really sorry. I know you wanted me there with you and Henry and then whenever the team comes over. I am so so sorry. Tell Henry I love him, and baby I love you.” 

Emily and JJ chatted a little bit longer before JJ had to go and help Henry with the rest of the cookies. Emily knew she was upset and felt terrible but was more disappointed she wasn’t going to be able to give her the present she had planned. She pulled a small velvet box from her coat pocket and opened it with a small smile, then her mind began to run her thoughts around. Emily pulled out her phone and looked up how long the drive from New York to Virginia was, she bit her lip and jogged slightly over to the lady she had previously spoken to. “Hi. ma’am, where is the closest car rental?”

JJ sighed and padded into the kitchen and placed a kiss on top of Henry’s head, causing the boy to smile. She grabbed some of the icing and grabbed a cookie, her mind wandering around about how she would tell Henry and the team that Emily was not going to be home with them. 

Henry looked over to his mom and then at the clock “Mommy, when is Emily coming back? You said she would be home for dinner tonight but it is almost 3 and she isn’t here yet and our dinner is at 7.” He had formed a close attachment to the brunette over the three years she had been dating his mom. The two were inseparable when together and oftentimes ganged up on JJ who never seemed to mind. 

“Well baby.” JJ sighed and put down the knife she was using to ice the three cookies in her hand. “Emily had her flight cancelled so she won’t be making it home until after Christmas.” She put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. “I’m sorry buddy. I know you wanted her here. I wanted her here too but sometimes things happen.” Henry nodded and continued working on his cookies in silence.

Once the time hit 7pm, the first person to arrive was Penelope which did not surprise JJ at all, the colorfully dressed woman had gifts loaded in her arms as she walked inside the house with a squeak. 

“Hey Blondie! I come bearing gifts and snacks!” Penelope set down the bags she had in the living room by the tree and ran over to give JJ and Henry both hugs. “I got your text about Em not being able to come. I am so sorry, I know that has to be upsetting.” 

JJ nodded and sighed “It is but I know she wouldn’t miss it on purpose but it does suck since we finally had Henry here this year and the whole team was going to be able to come.” She took some of the snacks from her friend and set them in the kitchen by the cookies they had decorated.

After a while the rest of the team had shown up as well. Rossi had come and brought a pasta of sorts, Hotch brought Jack who was running around with Henry somewhere. Derek had come bearing an immense amount of liquor and Spencer had shown up with a few different appetizers. All the food was sprawled out on the counters as the adults made a line and gathered what food they wanted before going to sit down at the dining table that had been set for hours. JJ let everyone else go first while she decided to call Emily one last time for the night. She went to the bedroom again and sat down, waiting for the brunette to answer.

Emily had been driving for four hours through intense wind and snow but she was determined to make it home to her family, she saw her phone ring and pressed a button on the steering wheel of the SUV she had rented to answer the call. “Hello?”

JJ smiled slightly “Hey Em, How’s New York?” The blonde leaned back into the bed while playing with her necklace. She missed the older woman at that very moment then she ever had and sighed sadly.

Emily smirked softly, knowing that JJ would be surprised when she showed up at the house. “Oh Love, it is quite beautiful with all the lights and the snow. We should come back here sometime together.” Emily was pulling onto the street they lived on as snow came down even harder than it had been.

JJ chuckled lightly and sat up “Sure, I bet we could do that sometime. But I really wish you were here right now Emily. It’s not the same without you here. I miss you and Henry misses you. Everyone keeps asking when you'll get to come home.”

Emily pulled behind the cars that were lined up on the street outside the house and parked. “I know love but I’ll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams. But hey Jayge. Is it still snowing outside there?” She got out of the car as quietly as she could and walked up to the foot of the driveway. The flakes stuck to the red sweater she wore as well as her dark hair. Truth be told she was freezing but she didn’t care if it meant she got to surprise her better half.

JJ smiled “God you are so cheesy. But let me go look.” She stood up and grabbed her coat as she made her way to the front of the house. “Hey guys I’m gonna go see if it’s still snowing.” Everyone murmured an ‘okay’ as she walked past them. “I’m opening the door now I think it-” She stopped in the middle of her sentence, her phone falling from her hand as she looked down the driveway. Before she knew it, she took off running through the snow only to be embraced by a smiling Emily. “Emily Oh my God!”

Emily laughed and hugged the blonde tightly against her chest. “I’m home Jayge. I couldn’t spend Christmas away from you and Henry.” She held the blonde close as small tears ran down her face. Emily used her thumb to wipe them away “Why are you crying beautiful?”

JJ sniffled and wiped her nose “Because I am so happy to see you. I am so happy you are home.” The two stayed embraced a little longer before making their way back inside. Emily greeted everyone and explained her trip and how she couldn’t stay away from JJ and Henry. 

Everyone ate and chatted and drank and laughed until it was time for presents and then they passed them all out and took turns opening them. After everything was opened and trash was everywhere Emily stood and walked to the middle of the living room where everyone was sitting. “Okay guys I have one more gift. Jen come here with me please.” JJ stood up and walked the few steps to where Emily was. 

Emily took a deep breath and cleared her throat before looking into the ocean blue eyes that made her heart skip a beat every time. “I have something to say.” Emily pulled the velvet box from her pocket and got down on one knee, her eyes looked back up to JJ who was already in tears as gasps were heard from around the room. “Jayge. Ever since I met you, you have pushed me to be the best me that I can manage. I know I am a lot to handle and I’m not always in the best of moods but I love you. I love you so much and I love Henry and so I have to ask. Will you marry me?” JJ attacked Emily with a hug, knocking them both into the floor while yelling a very loud ‘yes’. Emily slipped the ring onto JJ’s slender finger and pulled her close for a soft kiss. The two stayed close together while everyone cheered and congratulated them. Penelope of course had tears streaming down her cheeks, even Hotch seemed to have cloudy eyes. 

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and smiles. The feeling of happiness was flowing throughout the house as they all took pictures and remembered old times they had together. It was a night of love, joy and family, something the two women who sat cuddled on the couch together were thankful to be part of.


End file.
